My Guardian Angel
by hannahx3
Summary: Edward Masen is killed from a roadside bomb in Afghanistan. Bella visits his grave on the 5 year anniversary of their wedding. She talks about whats happening right now, and flashbacks of their time. super sad! youll cry if you love edward. one shot.


**Overused plot, original story line, I think. I haven't checked all the stories, but if you feel your story is too similar to mine, please let me know.**

_Edward Masen is killed from a roadside bomb in Afghanistan. Bella visits his grave on the 5 year anniversary of their wedding. Heartbreaking- one shot. All human. Cannon pairings._

**Disclaimer; I don't own twilight, nor do I own the characters. Just this story (:**

_Flashbacks are italics._

**Bella POV.**

I walked slowly to the small, beautiful cemetery with the wicker basket of flowers in my hand. It was a nice day out, sunny and warm. Well, as sunny and warm as it can get in Forks. I walked down the long, curved sidewalk and over the big hill covered in luscious, green grass and purple violets and daisies. I paused staring at the direction I was going, seeing his tombstone alone under the beautiful Weeping Willow tree. I knew Edward was here, watching me; my guardian angel.

I came here often, but this one particular visit was different. I felt connected to him on this particular day. I came here every year on our anniversary. It was a day I couldn't be by myself on. I had to be here with Edward, whether he was alive or not. The birds chirped and the clouds moved from the sky. I would have thought this was place was beautiful, all the nature, but my lover's grave was in front of my very eyes, which made it seem like a horror movie in only black and white. I looked over his grave reading the words that meant nothing to me.

Edward Anthony Mason

July 28, 1984-May 5, 2009. _(__**a/n**__: I just made up dates.)_

Beloved husband, son, and father.

Devoted veteran.

Love is infinite. You can always make room

for more. Although some may move on,

and some may love more, you will

always be in our hearts.

_Always loved, Never forgotten._

Tears welled in the corners of my eyes, but did not fall. I remembered those words from the speech that Alice, Edwards's sister, had said at the memorial service the military had held in honor of Edward. It was so strong, so devoted. She had almost everyone in the room in tears. I opened the wicker basket and pulled out an enormous bouquet of flowers and set them on the small mound Edward was buried underneath.

"Hello Edward." I whispered.

"Can you believe it's been five years today? I miss you more and more every day. Everything is so much different. Everyone has changed, but none of us have forgotten. I miss you so much." I didn't know what to say. I was at a loss for words.

"I wished you were here with me and your children and Alice and Jasper and Emmett and Rosalie. We remember our times with you and we talk about you all the time. I remember the first time I met you. You were such a jerk. A bad boy, too. Who knew I'd end up marrying you!"

_Rosalie Hale and I were walking down the hallway our senior year in Forks, High school. We were laughing and joking talking about our plans this weekend. Rose kept going on and on about this new boy she met named Emmett Murray she met at a party._

_"Oh Bells! You have to meet him! He's so hot. He has dark curly hair and huge muscles. Hulk Hogan has nothing on him!" She started laughing at the end of it._

_"Oh yeah Rose, I'm sure. He's probably some small, dorky kid with gla-" I instantly stopped falling flat on the ground with the big splat. My books flew everywhere and this time, it wasn't my clumsiness. I stood up, my books still on the ground to look at a very apologetic looking boy standing next to his friends._

_"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see you coming." I tried to apologize, though it was clearly his fault.. The boy looked around at his 5 friends who were all laughing and his expression changed._

_"Yeah, you better be. Can you watch where you're going next time, my god." My eyes widened and my mouth fell open into an O shape. Does this kid know no manners? Apparently he doesn't know how to treat a lady. I watched him leave, still shocked, laughing with his friends. He was wearing denim jeans, Nike's, and leather jacket that seemed to nice to be at this school. He looked back at me, giving me an apologetic look like the one I'd seen earlier. His green eyes staring at me, he ran his hands through his messy, bronze hair._

_"What an ass! Who is that?" Rosalie asked, helping me pick up my books._

_I replied "I have no idea."_

"You didn't even know how to apologize to me! You pushed me clear on the ground and made me late for English." I didn't see him for at least 3 months, until that one day. The day everything changed.

_The whole school came inside after a fire drill, all of us soaking wet. About an hour later, I went into calculus with Jessica Stanley, giggling. Who had pulled the fire alarm? I was sure it had to be a senior prank from a student. No teacher would make us go outside for 25 minutes in the pouring rain, just for the fun of it. We walked into the classroom and took our seats before the 3 new girls came into the room. Everyone was scared of them, everyone but me and Jessica._

_The big, blonde girl came over to a girl in our class. Her name was Amelia and she really didn't have any friends, so she was an easy target for the girls. Amelia's hair was pulled back into a sloppy bun and she had black, thick rim glasses on. She was wearing sweatpants that seemed 3 sizes too big and a plain white tee-shirt that hugged her body tightly. She never talked to anyone because she was upset about her mother's death, but she was sweet and kind when she did. No one ever picked on her before, until the 3 stooges came to Forks._

_"So, Amelia, I hear your mom just died from cancer." Amelia's tears started to stream down her face and the girls began laughing and walked away. They just wanted to give the poor girl torture. Jessica spoke up. She wasn't one to hold back her opinions._

_"What. Is. Your. Problem?!" She asked the girls._

_"You're my problem skank."_

_"You wanna say that to my face?" I could see where this was going, and although I probably was going to get jumped after school for this, I spoke up too._

_"Come on guys. Stop is, grow up." The blonde girl in the front got in my face and raised her voice._

_"What are you going to do about it, annoying, ugly, bitch?" That did it. No one called me such rude words and got away with it, no one. I pulled my hand into a fist until my knuckles hurt and punched the girl directly in the nose. Blood streamed out of it instantly dripping onto my hand. I heard a loud cracking noise._

_"You broke my nose!" She yelled._

_"Good! You deserved it. I hope you learned your lesson." Just then I heard a very familiar, adult voice._

_"Isa-bella Swan!" The teacher separated my first name into 2 different words." Principles office, now." I stormed down to the office, turning the corner to take a seat while someone else was in the office. I noticed a very familiar boy sitting on the chair next to me. It was the same, bronze haired boy who pushed me down in the hallway, not even having the decency to say 'I'm sorry'._

_"Uh, I'd like to apologize, for when I pushed you in the hallway." His velvet, smooth voice was trance-like and matched him perfectly. He continued. " It was unintentional but I should have said I'm sorry. It was very ungentlemanly of me." Was he seriously apologizing? How many times had I thought about how he didn't, but not when he did, it seemed unreal. _

_"I'm-" _

_"Edward Masen!" So the boys name was Edward Masen. How did I not know him? Forks was so small, I was sure I would have remembered him. The principle continued her speech and I found out that Edward was the immature kid who pulled the fire alarm. Ms. Parker went back into her office, telling me and Edward to wait out here while she answered an important call._

_"Sorry about that. Adults can't grip the point of pranks. I'm Edward." As he reached out his hand for me to shake, I gripped it and his warm skin sent an electric shock through my entire body._

_"Bella Swan. You must be a bad boy if you're sitting in the office, pulling fire alarms, and knocking hallway pedestrians flat on the ground." We both began laughing._

_"You must be a bad girl if you're sitting in the office, punching people, and getting blood all over your pretty little hands." There was a hint of sarcasm. I looked down at my hands, seeing they were still covered in blood._

_"Well, I guess we're both going to do some time for our actions."_

"I never thought in a million years that I'd be asked to go on a date at a Saturday detention. I guess there is a first for everything." Edward and I were inseparable ever since our first date. I realized that his bad boy image was just a cover. Inside he was really a loving, caring, amazing man. We dated until the end of senior year, through the summer, and then before I went off to college, he proposed to me.

"I still wear the ring every day. I know you would have wanted me to move on, but I just can't let go. I wish you could be here. I wish you could be here holding me, kissing me, raising our family. I miss you Edward. We all do."

_I got out of bed with Edward and ran to the bathroom. I felt so sick lately, nauseous mainly. I threw up, washed my hands, and went into the cabinet under the sink to get my toothbrush. I saw tampons and pads sitting on the bottom shelf._

_It hit me that my period was late. I hadn't even noticed until I saw them. I was having morning sickness, which is why I've been feeling so sick. I ran into Edward and I's room and jumped on the bed, going under the covers with Edward. I put my hand on his bare back and ran them all the way to his chest._

_"Good morning, love." He said to me, still groggy. He turned around to look at me, seeing my giant grin._

_"Well, well, well, I see someone is little Miss. Sunshine today. Why are you so happy?"_

_"I'm pregnant!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I saw his face light up with shock, joy, nervousness, and a lot of other things._

_"Are you foreal!?"_

_"Well, I didn't take the test yet. But I'm pretty freaking positive." I squealed. _

_We ran to the store to get a pregnancy test and it was positive. I was pregnant._

_"Bella you are going to be the best mother in the entire world. We are going to give this baby everything it ever needs. I love you" He kissed me a long, passionate kiss._

_"You know, kissing induces labor."_

_"Oh really? Well in that case. He kissed me even more._

"Edward why did you have to leave me alone then? I needed you, and you left. Why couldn't you stay! You didn't have to go!" Tears ran down my cheeks.

_"Bella, I love you so much."_

_"I love you, too, Edward." We shared a kiss, and it was quick but very, very passionate. We had gotten married, and moved to California with Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett. They all wanted to get a move on their careers and families. Edward and I were watching the sunset on the porch of our small, cozy house. We bought it in a suburban housing plan, but it was on the edge and overlooked the ocean. _

_He was quite the romantic. He had a small, circular table with a blood red tablecloth draped over it. There was 1 rose in a vase, sitting on the table with 2 candlesticks sitting on either side._

_"Edward this is beautiful."_

_"Bella, I have to talk to you about something." I didn't know what was wrong, but clearly, it was something._

_"Anything; go ahead."_

_"Bella, I have to go to Afghanistan next month." What? No! He couldn't. I'm pregnant. He can't leave. No! I knew he had registered for the army, he had done that before we even knew each other, but it just seemed to unreal to think he would ever actually leave._

_"W-what?" My voice was on the edge of hysteria._

_"Bells, they need me. They called while you were at work. I didn't know how to tell you. I know the timing is horrible. I'm so sorry." He truly did sound sorry. I didn't care._

_"N-No! You can't leave. You can't leave me, Edward! Not now. Please, I'm begging you." I felt tears fall down my cheek. Edward wiped them from my face in the same instant._

_"I'm sorry. I don't want to leave. I would do anything to stay here with you and the baby, but I just can't. I made a vow to this country, to be there when I was needed, and I will go through with that promise." His soldier instincts clicked in and he immediately straightened up, being manly._

_About a month passed and the day Edward had to leave came. He had one bag packed that the army had provided and another small carry on backpack. Inside he had a whole entire scrapbook with pictures of Edward and I, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose and our entire family and friends. He had books and his i-pod, a pillow, and his cell phone._

_"I will text you as much as allowed. I will try to reply to everything. I love you and I'm sorry." I stroked his cheek, tears streaming down my face._

_"W-w-what if you d-don't c-come b-b-back?"_

_"I will try my damn hardest to get back here to you and the baby. But if I fail, I want you to know one thing." He wiped the tears from my face and put his rough hand under my chin, lifting it up so I was looking at him in the eyes._

_"If I fail, I want you to know that I love you. I never stopped loving you from the day I rammed you in the hallway." I let out one burst of laughter, too upset to remember that wonderful day, the day I met Edward Masen._

_"I will always love you Isabella Marie Swan Masen. I will fight to get back here to you. If I don't see you again, I want you to continue with your life. I want you to get married, and have more babies and be happy." I was hyperventilating and I couldn't speak. _

_"Pl-e-e-e-se. D-d-don't leave. I n-n-ee-ed y-y-ou."_

_"I have to go. I love you and I always will. He got down and kissed my stomach. The bus pulled up into the driveway and I was about 30 soldiers all wearing the same thing Edward was. I kissed him for one last time._

_"I love you Edward. I will always love you." He pulled away, putting his camouflage hat on stroked my cheek, and turned around. I watched as he walked away with his bags, dressed in his uniform and combat boots. He got onto the bus and I watched as the love of my life drove away. I felt a kick in my stomach and looked down at my baby bump. I was alone._

"If you could only see the twins now. Carmen looks more and more like you every single day. You wouldn't even know they were related if it wasn't for your emerald eyes they both had. Carmen has your crooked smile, and your bronze hair. She reminds me so much of you, Edward. Cale has your green eyes, but he has my nose and my lips, with a heart shaped face. He has Charlie's curls, the color of my hair."

I didn't want to admit it, but it hurt me when I looked at Carmen. She was a carbon copy of Edward, just a younger, female version. Cale reminded me of Edward when it came to his personality. The twins were only 4 years old, but still very different. Together, Carmen and Cale _were _Edward.

"Rosalie and Emmett had 2 little girls. The oldest girls name is Leanna Alyssa Anne Murray, she's four just like Carmen and Cale. She's about 6 months younger. Rose got pregnant right after you left." More tears at remembering. "Their other little girls name is Gabriella Gwenith Murray. Emmett is a personal trainer for a lot of celebrities and Rose is a stay at home mom. They have an easy time taking care of the kids.

"Alice is pregnant again. It's her third time. Her and Jasper said they want 6 kids and I guess they aren't stopping until their wish is fulfilled. There little boy is 3 and a half. His name is Adam Jared Brooks. He is such a troublemaker. There little girl is only a year old. Her name is Ava Logan Brooks. They are having another little boy soon. They are naming him Edward, after you." I cried harder. I wanted this, I wanted them to remember him, but it would sting every time I talked to little Edward.

_**(a/n. I made up last names for Jasper and Emmett because I didn't want any of the kids to be related except Alice and Edward.)**_

"The other day, I was sitting in the living room watching the Lion King with the kids, and Simba's father died. Carmen asked me what happened to her daddy, and if he died like Simba's did. Edward it's so hard without you hear, I wish you could understand. I miss you so much. Everyone does."

_I was watching the news almost every day since Edward left for Afghanistan. We had talked occasionally, Edward keeping his promise of keeping in contact. About a week ago, Edward stopped answering me. I texted him over and over again, but assumed it was just a time he couldn't talk to me._

_Alice and Rosalie brought Adam, Ava, Leanna, and Gabriella over to play with Carmen and Cale. We were in the backyard watching the kids play, the ocean waves hitting against the sand, when there was a knock at the door. We were all laughing and joking around so no one really noticed when I got up to answer the door. I opened the door and saw what looked like a drill sergeant in all black, standing at my door, dressed in uniform._

"_May I help you?" I asked him. I didn't want to sound rude, but I wondered what this huge man was doing at my house._

"_Yes. Is this the Masen residence?" He couldn't be here doing what I thought he was doing. He just couldn't be._

"_Yes."_

"_Are you Mrs. Masen?" _

"_Yes."_

"_I'm so sorry, but Edward won't be returning home." At that exact second my whole entire world crashed from under me; every hope, every promise that Edward made me that he was going to return safely home, was broken. This had to be a sick, twisted joke. Edward couldn't be dead. He just couldn't be._

"_No! No! No you're lying. You have to be lying to me. Edward can't be dead! He's a fighter. He promised me. He promised!" And he did promise me. He promised me he loved me, and he would try as hard as he could to get back to me, safe and sound. He never promised he _would_ come back._

"_I'm so sorry for your loss. It was fast and painless." I blocked out everything he was saying and broke down on the ground in the fetal position. I was crying, screaming to him. _

"_Bring him back! He's not dead! Stop lying!" The only thing I managed to catch him say was 5 others also died and it was a road side bomb. He handed me 2 letters and then escaped before things got any worse. I wanted to die. I wanted to be killed. I knew that if I died, I would be right with Edward instantly. I wanted it. I didn't care about anything else. My life wouldn't be complete without him alive._

_I asked Alice and Rosalie to take Cameron and Cale and that I would explain everything when I could get myself together. Rosalie took the kids, all six of them, in her big minivan, back to her house. She left Alice there to comfort me. We have fallen asleep crying hysterically. The loss of her brother, the loss of my husband, killed us. Once Alice was asleep, I read the 2 letters the man have given me. The first one was the date of the memorial service for the 6 of the soldiers, who sacrificed their lives. _

_I opened the second one. It was written in Edward's handwriting._

_Dear Bella, My love,_

_If you are reading this, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything, I'm sorry for leaving you, pregnant and alone, I'm sorry for not being able to visit you on the holidays, I'm sorry for missing Cameron and Cale's birthdays, I'm sorry for missing our anniversaries, I'm sorry for missing the birth of our children, but above all, I'm sorry for breaking my promise. I couldn't return home safely._

_If you are reading this, you know I haven't made it. If you're reading this, I'm in heaven right now watching over you and the kids. I want you to know, that I love you. I always have. I loved you since the first day I saw you and I tried to impress my friends by being ungentleman-like. I will miss you dearly. I want to see you, I want to feel you in my arms, your kisses on my lips, but I will wait. I want you to be happy. I want you to marry. I want you to find love other than in me._

_I'm so sorry that I failed you. I have failed you in being a good husband. I have failed you in being a good father to your children. But I have failed in the biggest promise of my life. I failed to return safely home. Please know, I love you. I asked them to give you this letter, if anything ever happened to me. I pray they have. I love you so much, but please, don't let Cameron and Cale go without the love of a father. Tell them one day, when they are ready, that their father loves them so much, and he is sorry he couldn't be there for them. He is sorry he didn't make it._

_I love you Isabella Masen, So much._

_Xoxoxoxo- Edward._

"Edward, that note, that note ripped my heart right out of my body. I don't think I can ever remarry, I just can't let go. I love you far too much. I wished you could be here with me, and Cameron, and Cale. I won't forget you. I never will.

_The entire family walked to our seats at the memorial service. Tears were streaming down as I saw the 6 closed caskets sitting on the stage, an American flag that lay on each one, with white lilies and a single olive branch on top of it. Every soldier had a picture hanging from the ceiling of them. I looked at all the soldiers, who willingly died for their country. _

_I looked at them all; Lucas Maldaveri; Jonathon York; Nathaniel Oliver; Andrew Deminski; Collin Beckett, and finally Edward Masen. It was the picture I had chosen for everyone to see. It was a picture of Edward, smiling his dazzling crooked smile. He was by far, the most handsome up there. I didn't even want to think about the fact that Edward had to shave his head for the military._

_All the other families spoke their speeches, tears in everyone's eyes. The man at the podium asked if anyone from Edward Masen's family would like to come up, and speak. First up was Elizabeth._

"_I could have never asked for a better son than Edward. He was caring, compassionate, loving, tender, tough, and he was a fighter. He was humble and always did what was right. Edward went out to Afghanistan, not knowing the results. He willingly sacrificed his life to save others…" She continued and the tears poured and poured out of my eyes like buckets of water._

_I was next and I didn't pull out the sheet I had written. _

"_I'm Bella, Edward's wife. I did have an entire speech written out in his honor, but I realized, he deserves words taken from the heart, not a piece of paper. I loved Edward so much. I still do, and I know I will never forget him. I don't even know if I can move on, but one thing I do know, is that these men, these man that gave up their own life for us, would not want us to be upset, and crying over them. We all will mourn and we all will hurt for a long, long time. And we won't forget, but I will be happy, because I know that's what Edward would have wanted for me." My speech really wasn't comforting, but it apparently stopped some of the crying that surrounded us. It was nothing but the truth. Edward wanted me to be happy, so I would follow his last wish for me. Alice was next and she ended her speech so strongly that I didn't see one entire person who wasn't crying hysterically._

"…_Love is infinite. You can always make room for more or it. Even though some people will move on, and some people may love others, you will always be in our hearts. You will always be loved, and never forgotten,_

_One by one, men from the families began carrying the caskets out of the large room. When it came time to carry Edwards, the men walked up the the casket. Emmett, Jasper, Edward Sr, Charlie, and 2 of Edwards fellow soldiers carried him out in the road. The road was shut down and we carried them to the cemetery. I burst into tears when the trumpets began sounding, playing taps._

I got to my feet and I hadn't even realized it was pitch black outside. I picked up my things and took on last look at the grey stone sitting peacefully in the grass.

"I will always love you Edward, and I miss you so much. I love you every day and I miss you every second of every day. I can't wait to see you again, Edward Masen. I looked up at the night sky filled with stars, as it shined perfectly on this place. A shooting star shot across the sky. I knew Edward was here, watching me; my guardian angel.

**Sorry the aligning is messed up, after Edward's letter is kinda got messed. I know though. I was in tears! SO SADD!**

**But, if enough people like it, I might actually make it into a full book like chapters and stuff. I thought it had a lot of stuff that happened in between that could have been explained better, if it wasn't one shot. Lemme know!**


End file.
